Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to latch mechanisms and, more particularly, to end fittings for cables in latch mechanisms.
Conventional latch mechanisms may include multiple cables, each coupled to a lever for carrying out various functions, such as locking and releasing the latch for example. Often, these cables have to be connected to the interior of the latch, accessible by only a small opening through which the cable is inserted. In addition, other components of the latch, such as the door trim fixing plug, may interfere with the positioning of the cable as it is inserted into the latch. This can make the assembly process difficult, time consuming, costly and prone to error. It is also difficult to disassemble the cable connection for maintenance without damaging the cable, the cable fitting or the latch.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch mechanism wherein multiple cables can be installed together, thereby reducing the number of parts of the latch and simplifying the cable installation process.